


Bliss

by nonbinary_pineapple



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman is Very Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_pineapple/pseuds/nonbinary_pineapple
Summary: Roman is gay while Deceit bandages his leg
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: small mention of Remus, several mentions of blood, and kissing
> 
> This was my contribution to the Powerless Discord Secret Santa
> 
> First fic I'm ever posting! I don't really like the title but I couldn't think of anything that I liked so I just picked a word from the story that fit semi-well

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. All he had to do was sneak in, defeat the Dragon Witch, and sneak back out. If he got injured at all, he should’ve had the ability to heal himself. 

Yet here Roman was, with a rather nasty claw mark on his leg, the wound dripping blood. When Remus had seen him, he had only laughed and dismissed his injury as if it was only a scratch. ‘How dare he!’ Roman thought indignantly, he was very clearly seriously injured. Seriously injured with no one to come to his aid. Patton was busy, Virgil didn’t fare well with blood, and Logan wasn’t good at handling these kinds of things.

Roman began hobbling to his room hoping that a bit of rest would help him. The blood flow had yet to slacken which was quite worrying, but Roman reassured himself that he would be fine. After all, he was only a part of Thomas and not an actual human, it wasn’t likely he would truly die.

When he was about halfway to his room, Roman heard a door open behind him. He turned to see Deceit standing in the doorway to his room. “You look like you could use a bit of help.” Deceit stated coolly, beckoning Roman inside.

“S-sure” Roman spluttered out. He limped his way over to Deceit and followed him into his room. Another thing that had gone astray. Roman was entering the room of a dark side of his own accord. An admittedly attractive dark side which just made it worse. Roman knew that his feelings for Deceit were futile. Deceit flirted with everyone, playing around with their feelings as if it were just a game. It was highly unlikely that he returned the regal side’s affections. 

Even though Roman knew that this was most likely just an act of kindness, he still savoured the chance to be alone with Deceit. Once they were both inside the room, Deceit shut the door. It was too late for Roman to back out now.

Deceit’s room was dark, but not as dark as Virgil’s. Its soft lighting made it in a sense comforting, which wasn’t what Roman expected from someone who he considered a dark side. Deceit’s room was swathed in a palette of soft yellows and greys. Roman spotted a wardrobe against one wall and a desk on the opposing wall. Next to the desk was a nearly empty bookcase. On the far side of the room was a bed with a black duvet and yellow sheets. 

Deceit sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, indicating for Roman to sit. A pink tinge started to form on Roman’s face and he could only hope that the dim light hid his blush. Roman limped over and sat down on the bed mustering out a quiet “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’m always more than willing to help out a needy prince.” Deceit said lightly and Roman’s face flushed even more. He couldn’t tell if Deceit was truly flirting with him or if this was how he acted on a daily basis.

As soon as Roman was seated, Deceit got up accidentally brushing up against Roman as he stood, and walked towards the desk. He opened a drawer and rustled around the contents, searching for something.

‘Had he gotten up too quickly?’ ‘Was the human part of his face slightly pink?’ Roman wondered. Surely not, Roman's wishful thinking was making him see things. 

Either way, by the time Deceit got back to where Roman was still seated, he seemed as calm and confident as ever. He cleaned and bandaged Roman's leg with more speed and efficiency than Roman had expected him to.

Once Deceit was done, Roman stood up to leave, eager to not prolong his suffering. However, before he had the chance to escape, Deceit suddenly grabbed his arm. "Please stay, even if it’s just for a tad bit longer." Roman could see Deceit's mask slipping, though this time he knew for sure that Deceit was clear about his affections. Looking into his eyes, it was clear that Deceit wanted Roman just as much, if not more than he did.

Roman let Deceit pull him back down onto the bed so that they were sitting together, their shoulders touching. Roman looked over at Deceit and saw that he looked nearly as surprised as Roman was. He was struggling to once again hide his emotions and tried to seem collected, but Roman could now see easily through his façade.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Roman reached up and started playing with one of Deceit's curls. He felt Deceit tense under his touch and was worried, but soon Deceit started to relax and leaned further into Roman’s hand. Roman turned his head to face Deceit and saw that his façade had completely melted away. Without really thinking about it, Roman reached the hand that wasn’t playing with Deceit’s hair up to Deceit's jaw and touched it lightly. Deceit turned towards Roman, startled. Roman tentatively let his hand drop. 

They were both staring at each other now. For a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, they gazed into each other's eyes. Roman could see the flush on Deceit's face and knew that it mirrored his own.

Roman didn't know who had moved first. One moment they were both completely still, gazing into each other’s eyes, and the next Deceit's lips were on his and they were kissing. Perhaps they had moved at the same time, Roman didn't really care. All that mattered was that Deceit liked him back. Roman deepened the kiss.

Eventually, they broke apart and once again they sat staring at each other. The human side of Deceit's face was a blushing mess and Roman was sure he looked about the same. Roman could sense the bliss radiating off of Deceit as Roman pulled him in and they kissed once more. He could feel the smile on Deceit's lips.


End file.
